Opera 'Harry Potter i …', arie wybrane
by Ar-Murazor
Summary: A co by było, gdyby Harry Potter doczekał się opery o swoich przygodach? Co śpiewałby on, a co inni bohaterowie? Tutaj możecie znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie!
1. Niechaj żyje Voldemort

**Opera „Harry Potter i …", akt czwarty, odsłona przedostatnia.**

**

* * *

**_Scena – cmentarz._

_Występują:  
* Lord Voldemort – śpiewa zmysłowym barytonem  
* Śmierciożercy – śpiewają chórem z uwielbieniem_  
_* Chórek duchów – śpiewa w tle bez słów  
* Harry Potter – milczy (rola niema)._

_Melodia: "Dance me to the end of love" (w oryginale śpiewał L. Cohen)  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Maestro, sil-wu-ple!**_

_Chórek duchów:_  
Na-na.  
Na-na, na-na, na-na.  
Na-na, na-na, na-na.  
Naa-naa-naaa…

_Voldemort:_  
Ach popatrzcie, śmierciożercy, cóż za straszna noc,  
Jam wasz władca, jestem z wami, rośnie moja moc.  
Dusza moja po wędrówce osiągnęła port.

_Śmierciożercy:_  
Niechaj żyje Voldemort! Niechaj żyje Vol-demort!

_Voldemort:_  
Wyście do mnie powrócili, jeden zdradził nas,  
Jeden tchórz w Hogwarcie został, przyjdzie jego czas.  
Kilku wiernych w Azkabanie – magów prima sort.

_Śmierciożercy:_  
Niechaj żyje Voldemort! Niechaj żyje Vol-demort!

_Voldemort:_  
Czas nadchodzi naszych rządów, zalśni Mroczny Znak,  
Temu, kto nam się sprzeciwi, piątej klepki brak,  
Ja was wkrótce poprowadzę, jam jest Czarny Lord!

_Śmierciożercy:_  
Niechaj żyje Voldemort! Niechaj żyje Vol-demort!

_Voldemort:_  
Jeszcze tylko jeden drobiazg – ten mój mały gość,  
Raz, przyznaję, mu uległem, ale na nic złość.  
Zaraz wobec was popełnię na nim szybki mord.

_Śmierciożercy:_  
Niechaj żyje Voldemort! Niechaj żyje Vol-demort!

_Voldemort:_  
A gdy już go wężom cisnę, chodźcie za mną w tan,  
Aby świat magiczny wydrzeć z rąk plugawych szlam.  
Do podziału całkiem spory czarodziejski tort!

_Śmierciożercy:_  
Niechaj żyje Voldemort! Niechaj żyje Vol-demort!

_Chórek duchów:_  
Na-na.  
Na-na, na-na, na-na.  
Na-na, na-na, na-na.  
Naa-naa-naaa…  
_(Powtarza coraz ciszej ad mortam defecatem.)_


	2. Aria Mistrza Eliksirów

**Opera „Harry Potter i …", akt pierwszy, odsłona któraś-tam.**

**

* * *

**

_Scena – klasa eliksirów_

_Występują:  
* Mistrz Eliksirów (Severus Snape) - śpiewa mocnym, twardym głosem  
* Uczniowie – milczą skupieni nad pracą._

_Melodia: "Karuzela z Madonnami" (w oryginale śpiewała E. Demarczyk)  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Maestro, sil-wu-ple!**_

_Mistrz Eliksirów:_  
Składniki odważcie  
odważcie,

miksturę uwarzcie  
uwarzcie!

Tutaj macie ingrediencji  
już listę,

w tych kredensach odnajdziecie  
je wszystkie.

Każdy składnik podpisany  
w którymś będzie leżał:  
krew skorpeny świeża,  
krew skorpeny świeża,

łuska smoka,  
włos wili,  
ząb jeża.

Rozniećcie płomienie,  
mikstury warzenie  
niech rozpocznie się!

Niech lecą skry wzlatuje dym,  
z kociołków bije para,  
Niech każdy z was nad kotłem swym  
zapomni dziś o czarach!

Eliksir w kotłach warzy się,  
przygasa, rozbłyskuje…  
A jeśli ktoś go zrobi źle,  
to sam się nim otruje!

Oko żaby  
– dane,

czułki muchy  
– dane,

liście szałwii  
– dane…

I podgrzane!

Zakręćcie w lewo jeden raz  
I trzy obroty w prawo.  
Dodajcie teraz pruski kwas  
mieszając bardzo żwawo.

Eliksir w kotłach warzy się,  
eliksir wielkiej mocy.  
A jeśli ktoś go zrobi źle,  
to nie doczeka nocy!

Kwarta wina  
– wlana,

Łza zwodnika  
– wlana,

Kropla rosy  
– wlana…

Zamieszana!

Składniki odważcie  
odważcie,

miksturę uwarzcie  
uwarzcie!

Tutaj macie ingrediencji  
już listę,

w tych kredensach odnajdziecie  
je wszystkie.

Każdy składnik podpisany  
w którymś będzie leżał:  
krew skorpeny świeża,  
krew skorpeny świeża,

łuska smoka,  
włos wili,  
ząb jeża.

Rozniećcie płomienie,  
mikstury warzenie  
niech rozpocznie się!  
Niech rozpocznie się!  
Niech rozpocznie się!...


	3. Aria Walentynkowa

**Opera „Harry Potter i …", akt drugi, odsłona któraś-tam.**

**

* * *

**

_Scena - dormitorium dziewcząt z Gryffindoru.  
_

_Występuje:  
* Ginny Weasley - siedząc pod oknem śpiewa miękkim altem_

_Melodia: "Groszki i róże" (w oryginale śpiewała E. Demarczyk)_

_

* * *

_

_**Maestro, sil-wu-ple!**_

_Ginny:_

Masz takie oczy zielone:  
zielone jak pikli słój  
z zaczarowanych ropuch,  
lub zaczarowanych żab.

Zieleń, jak tafla jeziora,  
Tajemnic strzeże skrycie.  
Och gdybym tak mogła kiedyś  
Znaleźć w niej swe odbicie.

Ty żyłeś zawsze w moich snach.  
Nim cię spotkałam, już śniłam  
Że przyjdziesz do mnie dasz mi znak,  
Bym odtąd z tobą była.

Bym zawsze przy boku twoim  
trwać mogła wbrew nawałnicom,  
mogłabym być aniołem,  
mogłabym być diablicą!

Masz takie włosy zmierzwione:  
zmierzwione jak gąszcza traw  
na czarodziejskich łąkach,  
pośród których hula wiatr.

Włosy jak czarna tablica  
przed pierwszą lekcją lśniąca.  
Och, gdybym tak mogła zawsze  
przy niej stać - do dnia końca.

Gdy białe runy będzie czas  
Siwizną pisał, ja zbiorę  
je w czary dobre, które nas  
osłonią przed wieczorem.

I zawsze przy boku twoim  
trwać będę mocna jak skała.  
choćbym być miała aniołem  
lub być diablicą miała!

Masz takie oczy zielone:  
zielone jak pikli słój  
z zaczarowanych ropuch,  
lub zaczarowanych żab.

Masz takie włosy zmierzwione:  
zmierzwione jak gąszcza traw  
na czarodziejskich łąkach,  
pośród których hula wiatr.


	4. Chór Śmierciożerców

**Opera „Harry Potter i …", akt czwarty, odsłona wczesna.**

**

* * *

**

_Scena – płonący kemping po finale mistrzostw w quidditchu._

_Występują:  
__* Śmierciożercy – zamaskowani, śpiewają chórem  
* Inni czarodzieje – uciekają i nie mają czasu śpiewać._

_Melodia: "Tanie Dranie"__ (w oryginale śpiewali Mieczysław Czechowicz i Wiesław Michnikowski)_

_

* * *

_

_**Maestro, sil-wu-ple!**_

_Śmierciożercy:_

Esta, esta, esta, bum!

_Ref:_  
My jesteśmy śmierciożercy,  
Łotry dranie i mordercy,  
Ponad nami mroczny znak  
Pod stopami trupów szlak  
Bo my sami chcemy tak!

Na Czarnego Pana słowo  
Zaraz ktoś zapłaci głową,  
Na żądanie Sam-Wiesz-Kogo  
Komuś wnet nie będzie błogo,  
Na skinienie Voldemorta  
Czarna ruszy wnet kohorta.  
Smierciożerców mroczny klan  
Wnet w przeklęty pójdzie tan!

_Ref:_  
My jesteśmy...

Dokuczamy cruciatusem,  
Sterujemy imperiusem,  
Uśmiercamy przez avadę,  
Gdy ktoś wejdzie nam w paradę,  
Rozcinamy sectumsemprą,  
Lepiej zmykaj, bracie, prędko.  
Bo gdy nie uciekniesz stąd,  
To oberwiesz setką klątw.

_Ref:_  
My jesteśmy...

Czystokrwiści z nas magicy,  
Bardzo groźni czarownicy,  
Świat magiczny oczyszczamy,  
Nie przepuścim żadnej szlamy.  
Czy to mugolak to, czy charłak,  
Kreatura z niego marna.  
Żyć nie może draństwo to.  
Hej avadą zaraz go!

_Ref:_  
My jesteśmy...


End file.
